Forever You And I
by christibabe
Summary: I was challenged to write a "Cupcake" story so I chose this song-fic.  Please read and let me know if I met the challenge.  I am a die-hard BABE fan so in order for them to get together Batman does die.  Sorry folks.


**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. **

I've been challenged to write a Cupcake story. Although technically I'm not averse to Stephanie and Morelli being friends, I am a die hard BABE fan and believe Stephanie can only truly be happy with Ranger. That said, I chose this song-fic to answer the challenge. After All by Peter Cetera and Cher. This will be strictly from Joe's POV.

Morelli's POV:

I've been in love with one person for most of my life. Although, I haven't always shown her the love she truly deserves. It took a lot to make me realize what I had been doing hurt her more than showed how much I cared. When I was 8 and she was just 6, I told her I had a new game to play and took her to my dad's garage to show her how to play choo choo.

_Well here we are again__  
><em>_I guess it must be fate__  
><em>_We've tried it on our own__  
><em>_But deep inside we've known__  
><em>_We'd be back to set things straight_

Ten years later I walked into the Tasty Pastry and locked the door. I talked my way into her panties and then left her there. I left there and headed to my stint in the service. I stopped long enough to write about that experience on bathroom walls of very public places.

_I still remember when__  
><em>_Your kiss was so brand new__  
><em>_Every memory repeats__  
><em>_Every step I take retreats__  
><em>_Every journey always__  
><em>_Brings me back to you_

When I returned from the service she ran me over with her dad's Buick and broke my leg. I had a lot of time to think after that. I realized I had treated her pretty poorly. I figured the best thing I could do for her was to stay out of her life. I did that pretty well for the next 11 years. Then one day my life blows up in my face and I'm FTA and she's the Bounty Hunter from hell Vinnie sends after me to bring me in. Here's this green girl from the Burg and I'm a seasoned cop. I had to admire her tenacity though. She never gave up. She shocked the hell out of me when she slammed that truck door and left me in the back with those dead bodies and took me to the precinct.

_After all the stops and starts__  
><em>_We keep coming back to these two hearts__  
><em>_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall__  
><em>_And after all that we've been through__  
><em>_It all comes down to me and you__  
><em>_I guess it's meant to be__  
><em>_Forever you and me__  
><em>_After all_

We finally got together and I thought it was for good. She moved in with me because there was a stalker after her and we finally connected. Once the stalker was gone so was she though. Then we sort of got backed into an engagement. I was okay with that in theory, but I think she was more freaked by it than she let on. I think she was looking for an out and the DeCooch case gave it to her. She didn't even argue when I told her I couldn't do it. But she wouldn't quit her job for me. I watched her and Ranger dancing around each other. I don't know what hold he had over her but it was stronger than anything she ever felt for me. I thought she'd be more protected with him in her life. I didn't realize he was the danger to our relationship.

_When love is truly right__  
><em>_This time it's truly right__  
><em>_It lives from year to year__  
><em>_It changes as it grows__  
><em>_And oh the way it grows__  
><em>_But it never disappears_

When I walked into her apartment after Ranger had been shot, I think I knew in that moment that the real danger to her came from him. Not that he would ever hurt her in any way, but that he would be the one to ultimately take her away from me. That was the start of the end.

_After all the stops and starts__  
><em>_We keep coming back to these two hearts__  
><em>_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall__  
><em>_And after all that we've been through__  
><em>_It all comes down to me and you__  
><em>_I guess it's meant to be__  
><em>_Forever you and me__  
><em>_After all_

We had our moments after that, but they were fewer and farther between. Then came the final blow. You'd come to me and told me you couldn't live a lie anymore. You loved me but you couldn't deny Ranger was the be all and end all for you. You were willing to settle for whatever he could give you and you wanted me to know so I wouldn't hear it from someone else. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I loved you...

_Always just beyond my touch__  
><em>_Though I needed you so much__  
><em>_After all what else is living for__  
><em>_Whoa_

I watched as you went to him and had the life I'd thought was ours. I'd never seen you so happy in all the time I'd known you. You glowed with life. You started taking your job seriously and developed the skills you needed to do it right. I watched as you became the best Bond Enforcement Agent I would ever know except Ranger. I was forced to look back over what had been. That was the only place where there was ever a you and I. I was ashamed of the things I'd done to you to belittle you, make you feel like you were less than you were. I swore from that day on that I'd never do that again. It was too little too late, but I kept my promise to myself. I kept our working relationship friendly yet professional and I afforded Ranger a courtesy he never showed me. I didn't poach. I couldn't fault him for his actions though. He knew I was treating you like shit and didn't deserve you, so he just did what he wanted to protect you. Once again he had your back.

_After all the stops and starts__  
><em>_We keep coming back to these two hearts__  
><em>_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall__  
><em>_And after all that we've been through__  
><em>_It all comes down to me and you__  
><em>_I guess it's meant to be__  
><em>_Forever you and me__  
><em>_After all_

As I've watched you over the past 10 years, I'm glad you had your shot with him. There can never be any what ifs. Your life with him was full and as I watch you grieve for him, I know had he come back from this mission alive, your lives would have continued together. I think he knew this was a one way mission for him though. He came to me before he left and asked me to watch over you if anything happened to him.

_After all the stops and starts__  
><em>_We keep coming back to these two hearts__  
><em>_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall__  
><em>_And after all that we've been through__  
><em>_It all comes down to me and you__  
><em>_I guess it's meant to be__  
><em>_Forever you and me__  
><em>_After all_

I stand here today beside you and my heart soars. I know your love for him hasn't faded. He's still an important part of your life. But I also know there is room enough in your heart for me now too. I've finally grown up and know I don't need to compete with him. He's gone and your time lives in the past. Our love finally has a voice and it lives in the now. After all the stops and starts, its finally forever you and me.

Okay, how did I do? Did I meet the challenge? Sorry guys for killing off Batman, but I couldn't let Stephanie and Morelli be together with him around.


End file.
